User talk:Bailey16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bailey16 page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 13:44, August 25, 2014 (UTC) What is this? : http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bailey16/Characters --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:36, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello there i seen a lot of users don't really understand my sandbox lol it's fine it's just my own for all the houses/characters of families too me Joffrey is a Lannister in my opinion the text says Joffrey Lannister but the link to his page is Joffrey Baratheon thanks for checking out the page though. Sorry if it didn't make sense to you or users. --Bailey16 (talk) 11:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) DO NOT respond to Administrator comments by going onto my Talk page. A list of character names on your userpage is fine. Posting so many character images on your userpage is an abuse of this privilege. You get wiki-points for posting images and posting that many is cheating...particularly because you haven't contributed anything to this wiki. It isn't a private blog. I'm deleting these images. DO NOT make a subdomain of your userpage entirely devoted to "images of my favorite characters". --The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:57, September 1, 2014 (UTC) How is it that Benjen and Rickon are on the same status? We know for certain Rickon is alive... just "offscreen", like Myrcella.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:37, September 1, 2014 (UTC) We don't know for sure if Rickon and Osha made it to there destination both where minor characters and could have gotten an offscreen death now thats just my opinion on the matter. --Bailey16 (talk) 12:00, September 1, 2014 (UTC) What is the purpose of this "Characters" page?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:48, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :No idea what this page is for, but went ahead and made it their sandbox. 04:58, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Joffrey Lannister? He's legally a Baratheon. Therefore not a Lannister He's actually a bastard. Therefore not a Lannister. He's an UNACKNOWLEDGED bastard. Therefore not even a Waters (or a Hill) and much less a Lannister. And the same goes to Myrcella and Tommen.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:39, September 1, 2014 (UTC) "Cersei Lannister", NEVER "Cersei Baratheon".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:47, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Telltale family trees If you write out a bulleted list right here of the major families and members in the Telltale game, it will help me set up a family tree more quickly.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello Dragon here is the list *House Forrester **{Thorren Forrester} + {Unknown Lady Forrester} = ***{Gregor Forrester} + Elissa Branfield = ****Rodrick ****Mira ****Asher ****{Ethan} ****Talia ****Ryon *House Branfield *House Whitehill **Ludd Whitehill + Unknown Lady Whitehill = ***Firstborn son ***Secondborn son ***Thirdborn son ***Gryff Whitehill ***Gwyn Whitehill *House Glenmore not sure if really any family memebers have been mentioned accept her dad. --Bailey16 (talk) 22:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC)